The End of Me
by Wanderer of the Sky
Summary: Annabeth, Percy and Thalia have to make a choice, Thalia especially. They would either join Luke or die.


**A/N: **_This takes place in the Titan's Curse. Oh and the picture belongs to Viria not me, all the credit goes to_ her.  
**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians_

**Challenge:** _The Backstabbing Challenge_

**Criticism or any form of advice is highly appreciated!**

* * *

The End of Me

"Thalia," Luke beckoned "Please trust me, if you come and join me; we can be free."

"Free?" Thalia chanted she was currently concentrating on Luke's words. She always hated the gods, she hated that they always thought that they were the supreme beings and didn't care about their own children. Thalia never really went to Camp Half-Blood for that long, but she knew exactly how many demigods were in the Hermes cabin; there were more than twenty, and that was because of the freaking gods. They never paid any attention to their offspring and left them to die while monsters chased them and tried to kill them.

"How can we be free?" Thalia snapped "Look at this destruction that you caused" Thalia turned away from Luke and pointed to the landscape behind her. The air was polluted with dust and rock particles that moved rhythmically with the wind as if dancing. The once white columns and green gardens were destroyed. The other huntress and demigods were fighting while Thalia was just talking to Luke doing nothing for her friends.

"Thalia this isn't destruction; this is war. You just need to choose whose side you're on." Luke looked at Thalia with sincere eyes looking into her soul. "I know you can see it to. You can see all the havoc the gods have caused." Thalia kept her head from nodding, trying not to show her agreement with Luke. She turned away from looking at his eyes trying hard not to cry. Luke was true in every way; Thalia looked for any flaw in Luke's sentence, but found none. She wanted to go with Luke but her muscles strained and made her unable to move. Before she could process anything Luke came up to her and looked at her directly in the eyes, making him look more handsome than anything she had ever seen. She knew that if she chooses the gods then she would be their puppet forever. She wanted to be free, not tied to strings.

"I choose you Luke." Thalia looked at him and came closer; the kiss they shared was in slow motion. Explosions and fire filled the air but nothing could stop Thalia or Luke. Finally they broke apart and smiled.

"You choose right Thalia, now are you ready to go?" Thalia suddenly confused frowned.

"Go where?" Thalia cocked her head looking at Luke.

"We have to go report to Kronos' about the battle so we have to go to headquarters." Luke responded. "But first we have to take care of a few demigods." Luke glanced at Percy who was fighting alongside Annabeth. They were inseparable, fighting together everywhere. Thalia was secretly jealous, she wanted someone like Percy; who was loyal and would cover for you in times of need. Thalia didn't want to kill them, but for Luke she would do anything.

"I'll do it Luke." Luke nodded and told his army to advance forward and help Thalia kill Annabeth and Percy. Thalia looked toward her cousins in despair and walked slowly to them.

"Annabeth, Percy, you have one last chance. Either come with us, or die here." Percy was enraged but Annabeth looked deeply in thought, her mind suddenly came up with the most logical answer there was. Annabeth looked at Percy and smiled towards him.

"Sorry Percy, I love Luke, he was like a brother towards me and help me when I was younger. I need to repay that debt to him." Percy tried to stop Annabeth- who was crying- but was blocked by monsters. Annabeth finally stopped crying and turned to Thalia.

"You made the right choice Ann—" Thalia all of a sudden twisted and gasped for air, Thalia fell to the ground but Annabeth caught her.

"No Thalia, you made the wrong choice." Annabeth shoved her knife deeper into Thalia's stomach and grimaced to see her best friends face deeply in pain.

Thalia suddenly smiled "Sorry Anne, I did it for Luke. But don't worry I'm not mad at you for doing this." Thalia's hand crept up to her pocket and held something silver. Percy called out but it was too late. Thalia shoved her knife into Annabeth's backside. Annabeth coughed and splattered blood but still smiled.

"Be happy in Elysium Annabeth." Thalia cried hugging Anne, not caring about the knife in her stomach.

"I'll ask the gods to pardon you." Annabeth chocked.

"No, we all know that they won't Anne, its okay, you deserve a better life than this. Bye Percy." Thalia looked up and stared at the sky before her head bobbed and her eyes lifeless like a doll. Annabeth followed but still held Thalia in a hugging position. Percy cradled Annabeth in his arms and cried. He didn't stop until Luke came over and put an arm on his shoulder and cut Percy's throat with his sword.

"Say hi to Annabeth and Thalia for me in Elysium for me Percy."


End file.
